ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tawnypeltlover/Update - Please Read
These are some updates I think shoudl get out to everyone. I'm a pretty behind with my stories, so I'm going to let you know what's going to happen with them. I am also going to let you know about a few other things, so stay tund and read as much as you can ;D ''Story Stuff'' So if you didn't already know, I am very behind in my story writing, but I've just really gotten into writing my latest story,'' The Story of Zeroheart'' . It's going to be really awesome, btw. Anyway, here are some of the things I'm behind on: : Series' *''Diary of Jane'' *''Saving The Universe'' *''Anime Stories'' *''The Avengers Chronicles'' *''Target Aquired'' *''Dark to Light'' So yeah, I've got a LOT of work to do on these, especially the ones with a bunch of books in it and seasons and what not. xD Some of these are going to possibley be up for adoption, but I'm not sure yet. Saving the Universe ''is going to very, seeing as those are the books I'm going to be publishing, so of course those will take a long while to finish that series. ''Dark to Light ''has a lot of stories I wanted to write a while ago, but not really now, so that's a possible adoption one. So if anyone is interested, please let me know ;D. I'm thinking of deleting ''Diary of Jane because I had an exact story line to it, and I don't really want any other person writing it and I don't want to write it so... xD Anime Stories,'' The Avengers Chronicles'','' and ''Target Aquired ''are definite series' going to be written in the future. So again, anyone interested in adoption ''Dark to Light ''please let me know. First come, first serve! :D ''The Four Seasons is still being written by me, Ducky and Leo, but Ducky needs to write Summer xD A Far Back Tale is an AWESOME series I am currently writing, which includes The Story of Zeroheart, A Good, Good Life,'' My Life Has Changed, ''Away From Home and'' Forbidden Destiny. This is probably going to be one of my most successful, because I am really confident about it. So if you have a chance to read it, please do so ;D They go in no specific order, because they aren't an entertwined series like most of my other ones, where one comes right after a previous one or something xD That's basically all of my story stuff. If you have any questions, please let me know =D ''New Affiliate YAY! ILWW got a new affiliate, which is PTW that was made by me. I know I made a blog about it already, and don't worry this is the last time you'll here about it unless you don't join it xD But I would really, really appreciate it if you joined it. You can find out what it's about when you get there ;D But don't worry, it'll be fun. I also can't wait for the User Award results! Good luck to everyone participating in them! LOL, "May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor!" xD I hate the Hunger Games... .*le gasp* We are also at 600 pages and counting on here! Let's keep up the awesome work, guys! That's about it. Thanks for reading! Megaman ZeroYou Thought You Were Better Than You Are 23:50, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts